Isabella Volturi: Marcus's Daughter
by twilight642531
Summary: Marcus lost his wife who was protecting a human child, Isabella. Now Isabella is Marcus's daughter, what will happen to her? Normal pairings, will end up with Edward later on. Will also follow Twilight Saga usually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, another new story! Hope you like it!** **It's called "Isabella Volturi: Marcus's daughter".**

**This is about Bella, she's Marcus's daughter (duh) that Didyme found and protected.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will, etc...**

**Marcus's POV**

I remember the day that Isabella came into my life. Though she really likes being called Bella. And because of my darling wife, Didyme. Aah, Didyme... Even though I love Bella, she is why Didyme got herself killed. The pain shoots through me as I remember that day...

_Flashback_

_Marcus's POV still_

_Sitting on my throne, I was watching my brothers Aro and Caius sentence a vampire to death while thinking of my wife Didyme. I was worried about her, she had become distant lately, no one knew why, not even her greatest confidants, Athenodora and Sulplicia, Aro and Caius's wives. And they were telling the truth, even when Aro read their thoughts. _

_My gift is to read relationships; I see the bond between them. I see the bond between me and Didyme so clearly, it's so strong. If she died, I don't think I would survive. If I did, I'd be useless. Though, on the horizon it seemed as if I would be getting a new bond soon. And... I think Didyme has a new bond with someone. Aro doesn't know anything as he hasn't had the physical contact needed to hear her thoughts for a while._

_And then... Oh! The pain shot through my chest as the bond between me and Didyme weakened. As i fell to the floor screaming, I faintly heard my brothers asking what was wrong. "Didyme, the bond, it's weakening!" I said between gasps._

_If I knew Didyme, then she would be in two places; one would be the tower where they all stay safe, or in the village of Montepulciano._** (A/N: I had to put it there! It's where they filmed Volterra in New Moon!) **

_I looked in the tower, after rushing up there, to find that she wasn't there. Damn, I wasted more time! This time I ran straight for Montepulciano to see smoke rising from the small town. It was on fire! And the love of my life was in there! _

_I rushed into the middle of the village, at the town square, to see a pillar of purple smoke rising up. It means vampires are burning. As I reassessed the situation, I saw Didyme holding a young girl behind her back while facing three vampires. From what I got from their conversation, they were called Laurent, James, and his mate Victoria. Didyme seemed to be protecting the child, she was called Isabella. "Look, I will hold them off, your father, my mate Marcus, should be here soon, he will save you." I can't believe it, she was talking about me. Me! As if I could be a father. Hang on; she was talking as if she was going to die! And, at that specific moment that I had that thought, they leaped on her and Isabella backed away towards the wall. "NOOO!!!" I roared! _

_The three vampires in the coven ran off, promising to be back for Isabella, leaving me to go into despair for my wife. And then, I saw that her head hadn't been burnt yet, she could still speak!_

"_Didyme!" "Marcus," she whispered, obviously in pain. "Marcus, I love you. Look after Isabella like your own daughter. She is already that to me. I love you Marcus. Isabella will help ease the pain. Live for her. Now let me go. Put my head in the fire." How could she tell me to look after a girl, a human girl, who is under the immortal age limit when I failed to protect my mate, my wife, from a vampire attack? I was in no fit state. "How will I cope?" "You will find a way," she replied. "Goodbye, my love," I said, as my last words were the last things she heard, before I threw her head into the fire. Hearing her scream from the pain was unbearable, made worse by the bond between us breaking and fading away. We burn because we are highly flammable, that's what we are made of, flammable liquid. We are crystallized stone, glittering when the sun hits the crystals, able to move from the liquid in between cells._

_I could see Isabella cowering by a wall, scared out of her wit by us, by what happened. "Isabella?" I asked. "Y-yes?" she replied timidly. "I'm going to take you to my home, Volterra castle." "Are you a vampire like mommy?" "Yes. But I'll protect you. I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt you again."_

_I picked her up, and carried her away from the town, away from the fires burning in Montepulciano. Back to Volterra. To speak to my brothers._

_End of Flashback_

I remember that day so well, bringing Isabella back to Volterra, cradling her in my arms. Aro and Caius weren't too happy about the human girl. That, "she can't stay here, she's human!" So I made a deal. I would change her myself, so she could live with me forever. If she couldn't control herself then I will destroy her myself. If she can control herself, then she is allowed to live. She is ten years old, even though the immortal age is 13; I knew she would control herself. Throughout the whole transformation, she didn't scream once. She may have whimpered a few times, but no screaming. Aro was so intrigued. And when she woke up, she was in complete control, she wasn't even thirsty. This was amazing for a newborn, and for being a young child.

We found out she also had an ability. But not just any old ability. She is _The Phoenix_. She can have any ability she wants. She just has to imagine the ability, and then she can use that ability to her heart's content. It just doesn't go away afterwards. Aro is extremely glad he didn't order her to be killed.

I am now considered her father, with Caius and Aro being her uncle's. Jane and Heidi are her main bodyguards; they like to dress her up. She is considered the most dangerous vampire out there. She wears the black cloak of the leaders, more powerful than Jane and Alec, the jewels of Aro's collection. She has already almost been killed by werewolves and other vampires. She is covered in scars, bites and marks where her body parts have been ripped off of her. Luckily for her, she wished for the ability of fire, so she can never be burnt; fire won't burn its master.

Well, Aro wants me for more business. At least Isabella will be there.

**Well? First chapter up, what do you think? Next chapter will be in Isabella's view or Bella for short. See where it's going? Guess how old she is, you'll find out in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Rachel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go, next chapter of Isabella Volturi: Marcus's daughter! I'm glad so many people liked the story! Sorry it's late, I have my GCSE exams at the moment and this half-term I had 9 things to do in a week, four being coursework that each take ages! Ugh!**

**I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but I want to dedicate this story to Darkened-Sun as she/he gave me the inspiration for this story, it's just a little different.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will, etc...**

**1650**

**Bella's POV**

Well, here we go again, my birthday. This will be my 1000th birthday. Whoopee. Everyone in the Volturi coven or guard was supposed to be there.

As I made my way to the throne room, I decided to think about the last 1000 years. I thought about many things. I thought about when I was born, so many years ago, the year 650AD. I thought about my other birthdays, and how they didn't exactly meet up to... _my expectations_ you could say. There was never all the vampires there, there was always someone missing. Now, if there was someone gone, they would be burnt toast, literally. I would burn them to a crisp. My abilities have certainly made me powerful, and I have mastered them better now. By being the phoenix, thanks to knowing by a vampire called Eleazar, I could have any power I wanted, just by thinking about it. And THANK GOD I had the ability to control fire. With the amount of fights and wars I've gotten into you have to be grateful, or else I wouldn't be here right now. The scars I have cover parts of my body, but thanks to a healing ability, I have gotten rid of the scars whenever I get the chance, and I can bring them back just as easily. I have lost count of how many abilities I have now.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as I walked through the throne room doors, the voices pulling me out of my memories. I gasped as I saw everyone was there. But one, Matthew. "Bella, how are you?" someone murmured behind me. "MATTHEW!" I squealed. It had been 25 years since I last saw him. I ran up to him and hugged him hard with the extra ability of strength. "OW! Bella, what did we say about the ability of strength?" Matthew struggled to say. "Oops," I said as I blushed. "Well, do you want your gift, Bella? Or are you going to constrict Matt forever?" Marcus asked. "Oh, please Marcus, can I have my present!" I knew I was being immature, but I was only ten. I know daddy, aka Marcus, has taught me better, I usually act like a thirteen year old. A reason why they think I could survive under the immortal age limit.

As I went up to where Marcus, his two brothers (my uncles) and Aro and Caius's wives were, I was grinning wildly, along with the whole family and guard. "Our wives would like to give you something before your main gift," Aro proclaimed. Athenodora and Sulplicia came forward with box. As I opened the lid, I didn't understand at first to why the three brothers gasped. "Daddy? What is it?" I asked. "B-Bella, t-that was your mothers, D-Didyme's, wedding dress," Marcus stuttered. I mirrored everybody's gasp. It looked so beautiful. It was white and the train was long, much longer than the dress, it would trail on the ground when worn. "We wanted to let you know, that if you gave yourself the power to grow up and then married, we thought you might want to wear this," Athenodora shyly replied. "T-Thank you, Auntie Athenodora, it's beautiful," I replied just as shyly.

"Okay, I have a gift for you, just from myself," Marcus pushed into the conversation. "It's a black cloak, seeing as you are the Volturi princess. Seeing as you are going to be with me in the Volturi meetings more and more, what with being so stubborn and with that famous pout of ours that lets you go on missions I thought you needed a new pitch black cloak like ours." Wow. I put the cloak on and then politely asked for the BIG present, the one from everyone.

Marcus came forward with a cushion, and resting on top was a charm bracelet. It was so BEAUTIFUL! It was a thick gold chain, one that wouldn't break easily, probably vampire proofed with the venom, and it had loads of charms. "Each charm represents one of us. As with Electra, her charm is lightning. Mine is a telescope with a ribbon wrapped around it, because I _see_ bonds. Get it?" Marcus was chuckling now. It was quite clever the more I thought about it. "Here, help me put it on daddy," I asked. Marcus always loved it when I called him that. Just be looking at him and saying that, the answering smile lit up his whole face.

He clipped the bracelet onto my left wrist and shouted out to everyone, "Happy Birthday Bella!" And, of course, everyone, and I mean everyone in the room shouted back, "Happy Birthday Bella!"

**1666**

Another mission, great. This time there was a newborn army running loose in England, London to be exact.

When we got to the banks on the river Thames, we could already see that the situation was worse than we thought. Fires were alight throughout the whole city. **(A.N. If anyone knows about English history, then they will know about the great fire of London, well this is it, just caused by vampires)** We would have to make sure it looked like it was made by a bakers shop or something.

We rushed through the city, killing people and throwing them in the fire if they had seen the vampires that did this. We stopped shortly in the shadows while I gave myself a new ability, the ability to control the mind, including forgetting memories and forging new ones. After the new power was embedded in my mind **(A.N. AGAIN! Each power comes with the knowledge on how to use it and control it)** we set out again to find the vampires. By a church near to the Houses of Parliament in a back alley was a 23 year old man lying on the ground, almost dead.

As the guard took care of the vampires I ran to the man on the floor. I knew he was 23, but he looked younger. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, it was a shame that he was dying... OF COURSE! Why didn't I see it before? I could change him.

I looked around and saw the guard chasing after the vampires that were running away. Ha, I'd like to see them escape us! I picked up the man, even though I shouldn't be able to, I'm only ten but I have inhuman strength, and took him to a cellar full of rotting potatoes. I half buried him and then whispered something to him.

_Turning into a monster of the night won't have an impact on you,_

_Don't take a life and stay true to you._

_Be kind as to your nature and never drink human blood._

_I give you the strength of one thousand men,_

_Just, just be you no matter what._

I then proceeded to bite his neck and wrists, and then I whispered one last thing to him before completely burying him in the rotting potatoes. I said, "Don't scream, for you might be discovered." And then, with one last look to the man I saved, I ran back out into the streets, blowing my new power over the city, making them forget that they saw vampires around and telling them the fire started in a bakery on Pudding Lane.

**Well? What do you think? I'll get started on the next one soon enough, it will start with Carlisle staying with the Volturi shortly after turning.**

**See you all soon!**

**Rachel xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I am SO happy right now! I logged onto my email account the morning after updating, and I find a BUNCH of reviews, favourite story, story update and author alerts! Go you! And to answer questions:**

**Dedications: Twilightfan888 who reviewed three out of four of my stories, you rock! **

**:By ME (it was actually by someone called ME): No, she won't get the power to grow up when she meets Edward, it will actually be before that, this story goes along the storyline of Twilight and New Moon and so on... I know it's confusing but everything will be cleared up later on, just hang on tight! **

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

**1670**

Aah. The visions I had recently acquired told me we were expecting a visitor. One problem: it was the blond guy I turned four years ago.

I told father and my uncles that I was going to my garden. My uncles were confused at first as no one knows about it, and I wanted it to stay that way. So I told father to whisper into the visitors ears the directions to where I was so no one else knew. The least I could do for someone I eternally damned is let them in on my secret hiding place.

So now, here I am, dancing in my garden along to the tune of my violin. That and the piano. **(LINK ON PROFILE)** I loved the song I had composed, I called it Broken Sorrow. **(A/N. This is by a band called Nuttin But Stringz. Listen to their main violin and that's the song Bella makes. I don't own the song!)** I then influenced the elements to make the wind blow and the leaves danced around and with me. From someone else's view, I know it would look magical.

As the wind blew around me I felt another scent blow around me. A scent I recognized immediately from four years back, just stronger with no bloodlust. But of course he didn't know who I was. And he won't find out soon I hope.

"Umm... Excuse me? But aren't you illegal little one? An immortal child?" the man asked. I turned around, setting my violin down along with the wind and earth. I started giggling uncontrollably when he called me 'little one'. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name..." I asked. "Carlisle. I was changed four years ago." "Well, Carlisle, I was born in the year 650AD. Meaning I am 1020 years old. That was why I was giggling. You called me 'little one'. And my name is Isabella. I might be an immortal child, but because I can control myself I am allowed to stay. I am Marcus's daughter and Caius and Aro's niece," I explained.

He was in shock, and because he was sitting on a rock, he fell off! It made me laugh so hard that I was projecting my emotions and we both laughed for a long time.

Once we had calmed down we started talking about all sorts. I told him about my bracelet and how I get a charm for any occasion. I had one from my first mission. It was a pair of spy glasses as we were stealthy like them. He told me about his diet too. "I feed on animals my dear, not humans. That's why my eyes are gold. I find it much more humane and though it doesn't satisfy you like the blood of humans, god only knows how long it has taken to help me perfect my technique, it still keeps you strong. It's like living on just vegetables **(A/N. Remember there isn't things like tofu and soya like mentioned in twilight, this is the seventeenth century!)** and water. I call it the vegetarian way."

I looked on in awe. "Will you teach me, Carlie? How to hunt animals?" Using the nickname I just gave him. After he said yes, I told him, "Let's go tell father where I am so he doesn't panic."

Father was sitting on his throne talking to Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius. "Father, Uncles, I have something to ask of you." This of course got their attention immediately. As a general rule I never asked for anything as I had the power to have any power or gift I liked. "I would like to hunt animals like our guest Carlisle." They all gasped, no one had ever heard of a ruler slash princess of the vampire world being a vegetarian. "Listen and hear me out first. I need to do this. Humans might sustain me but they don't sustain my sanity. You forget that I gave myself the power of empathy a few years back. Not only do I project and change other people's emotions, I feel the emotions myself, including those of my victims. That included the fear and sadness. I need this as you know I can't take the powers away. Carlisle will teach me everything I need to know. Please. I need this," I ended.

I waited while they decided. "Okay, my little child, you my hunt animals with Carlisle," Marcus told me. He then turned his attention to Carlisle, "If she comes home with one scratch then it will be on your head, Carlisle. We do not take lightly to one of our own being harmed." "She will be safe with me, sir," Carlisle answered a little nervously. And at that I took him off to the woods to find some animals. The sooner the better.

**Well? I have started looking for pictures to put on my profile to do with my stories. There is one on there already, which is Isabella's violin and piano she has in her garden. Review please!**

**Rachel xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedications: twilightfan888, crazyperson17, lozzy035. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Right, here we go with the next chapter, hope you like it and sorry for taking so long between each update, I have a hell of a lot of coursework at the moment, I should be working on that, not this! Sorry, followers will know that I already said she has the ability to turn human, but forget that, she doesn't. Oops, and sorry! Forget the rest of that paragraph, I didn't say her scent either, I want it to be different.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot it last chapter) I do not own anything Twilight Saga related and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun.**

Chapter 4

Me and Carlisle started to run towards the forest. When we stopped, we were deep into the forest where no humans should be. "First of all, just watch me," Carlisle told me. He closed his eyes and waited for the breeze to go by. When it swept his way, he breathed in, his eyes snapping open, and him running off again with me tailing him in the trees.

We eventually came to a clearing. Carlisle was so different; he was now in his primal state. Even though his eyes were now gold, from being a vampire for four years now, he was still young to this life, and... I felt _protective_ of him. He was a creature born of my own venom, and was starting to look more and more like a second father to me.

I watched as Carlisle gracefully leaped upon the unsuspecting stag and snapped its neck, so humane! As he drank its blood, staying well back as he would try to defend his prey as he was still in instinct mode, I thought back to how humane he was. I wish that I would be like that after a while. I could see it now, imagining it, me and Carlisle hunting together frequently, laughing in a way only a father and his child could, the same way me and my father Marcus do. Seeing myself with two fathers... happy.

And then I was thrown into a series of visions. I saw myself with Carlisle, saying goodbye, after he had been here for over 200 years happy with me, with us saying goodbye. And then, I saw myself grown up, seeing Carlisle again, but it seemed far away, in the new millennium, the year 2008 as a seventeen year old. My visions are not subjective; they show the true path that will be taken, because they are so strong. This made me realise that I would eventually say goodbye to Carlisle, but then I would see him again. I also saw a new power, the power to be human, or to make the illusion, able to eat, drink, and other human things that wouldn't be possible as a vampire, like a heartbeat. But that would not include being able to grow old or get pregnant. I saw myself using the human ability, growing old with another family, then moving to another town, where I would see Carlisle again. I would only have my mental shield and the ability to turn back to my vampire state. If I got bitten while human then it would take the normal three day change. My scent as a vampire is orange blossoms, lilac, freesia and roses, it was intoxicating. As a human, it was so different, freesia and strawberries. The sweetest blood ever known, it would most definitely get me in trouble with other vampires.

But I would also spy on him at certain times in history. Invisible and with no scent. And I saw myself in the first years away from Carlisle in a vampire army camp, getting close to someone called Jasper. Still as a child, saying that I could use fire instead of using my other powers. I saw that if I said I was part of the Volturi then I would be attacked, so I was undercover as a nomad. Then I saw myself back at Volterra, after spying on Carlisle might I add, in the year 1991, before leaving for a new life to grow up in, in the year 2001. I grew up in this green town of Forks, before my adoptive parents split up and I grew up in Arizona. Then coming back, meeting the Cullens. Then the visions went blurry, so I couldn't see anything. It seemed they didn't want me to know this early, it was to be expected, I mean... it's over two hundred years away for crying out loud!

As my normal vision came back, I saw myself on the ground, with a dent underneath me. Obviously I fell out the tree. Carlisle was looking over me, checking me over, as if he was a doctor. He was obviously worried about what my father would say if he found out I fell out a tree.

When he realised I was looking at him, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? You fell out the tree and you just sat up and kept this blank look, like your eyes were looking at something else... Are you okay?" I answered back, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Nothing hurts. I think I just ruined the bottom of my dress though. I was having visions; they just shocked me, that's all. They were quite happy ones." I was thrown into another vision, one of Carlisle as a doctor, helping people, practically immune to human blood. My problem would be, that as a human I would still be able to smell blood, as rust and salt, and it would make me feel sick, as my body tried to tell me to turn back into a creature that could take blood in an easier form. "What was it that you saw?" Carlisle asked. "You know, curiosity killed the cat." "Yes, but you could bring it back. Marcus told me about your abilities and how you have the ability over life and death," he ended with a smile. "I can tell you the one vision, but not the rest. You will become a doctor. Now don't look at me like that, you have good self-control, it might take a while, but with the right help and guidance, for I will help you, you will become a great surgeon." He just looked shocked. "Now am I going to hunt or what, Carlie?" He shook his head to rid himself of the shock, and focused on me again. "Right, I want you to close your eyes and wait for the breeze. What do you smell?" I made the wind blow towards me, so I caught the scent quite easily. "A herd of deer, am I right?" "Yes, now let yourself get taken over by your instincts, and follow the scent," Carlisle ordered.

It was like something switched on inside my head. I was no longer a happy child, but a bloodthirsty monster. I ran with my ability of super speed that was even faster than all vampires and soon enough I reached the clearing. Looking for the best prey, I found the stag and a couple of large females by them. By this time, Carlisle had caught up as he was still relatively young to this life. "Remember, snap their necks, it's more humane," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

I leapt gracefully in the air, landing on the stag's back, snapping its neck, and then doing the same to my other two prey. I hadn't fed in over two weeks; I don't feed with the family that often, so I was really thirsty. I went back to the stag and started to drink the blood. I tipped the deer up to get the rest of the blood out, a trick I learnt a long time ago.

After I was finished, I saw a baby deer walk towards what must have been its mother. I felt so sad for the baby deer, that I used my ability to bring the three animals back to life. Once they were p and walking, they saw me and ran off in the direction the rest of the herd had taken. I heard Carlisle walk slowly towards me. "Wow, Isabella, you looked so graceful when you hunted, and that was so wonderful of you to bring your dead prey back to life, just for one little animal. You're like the daughter I always wanted." I jumped into his arms, and said, "You are like a second father to me, Carlie, and I've only known you for a few hours. Thank you for the compliment on my hunting; I couldn't leave the helpless animal, when it needed its mother." We made our way back to the castle, betting on what Marcus would say when he saw the state I looked in.

When we go back to the castle, we headed straight to the throne room, hand in hand, ignoring the stares we got.

As we threw open the doors, all eyes went to us. I could see a few of the guard members, Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri, were there as well as the wives, with the three brothers on their thrones. Crap, this won't go down well.

As soon as Marcus caught sight of the state my dress was in, he stood up immediately and shouted out, "What happened to my daughter!" Carlisle visibly shrank back at having upset one of the three most powerful vampires in the world. I thought of it as my duty to stop him from getting in trouble, so I spoke up. "Daddy, wait! It's not his fault. He was showing my how he hunted, so I climbed a tree, so his instincts wouldn't pick up on my, the instinct to defend prey, I then had a series of visions, mine to know only, and woke up from them on the floor, apparently I fell out the tree." I looked at Marcus really sheepishly, conveying my emotions through my eyes. He seemed to concentrate on my and Carlisle very hard, I knew he was trying to see the bond between us. "Hmm, fine then. But Isabella, come here please, you too Carlisle. We have a very dangerous criminal coming in. He is crazed with blood, even though he isn't a newborn. He is one of the three remaining Romanians. They created an army of immortal children, but the two that are still free, Stefan and Vladimir, ran off, leaving him behind. Carlisle, we want you to see what happens to the vampires that need to be punished. Bring him in."

I made the doors open with my telekinesis and in came Felix and Alec, Felix holding Marius while Alec was controlling his senses. Marius was thrashing around wildly, angry at getting caught. "Let me go! I'll kill you all!" Marius said, rambling on and on. "Demetri, go and help Felix hold Marius. Alex, give him his senses back now," Aro instructed. You could see the change in which his features showed when he got his eyesight back. He started thrashing around even more violently when he saw how many were actually here. He looked towards me. "Hey there sweetie, are you going to be killed too? You're an immortal child; just kill them now while you have the chance." I looked shocked when he said this. Did he really think I was going to do that? I pushed out my shields, my instinct telling me to do so now, before it was too late. I always listen to my instincts; they never lie or are wrong. And not a few seconds later, I felt a flutter at the shield, trying to persuade me. He obviously had a gift. "I'm sorry Marius-" it surprised him that I knew his name, "but I'm not going to harm my family. Marcus is my father, and if anything I'll protect him and the rest of this coven, for the moment, by helping to stop you. I know you are one of the last remaining Romanians. For you see, I am not just any immortal child. I am more powerful than you can comprehend." At that moment, I was thrown into a vision, an ugly one. As I came out of it, I heard Marius laugh, and he shouted like he was crazy (he probably was) "Well let's see how you do against my friends then, shall we?" I screamed for everyone to gather round the thrones, but it was too late for some.

The doors once again flew open as seven large, _real,_ Children of the Moon werewolves burst into the throne room. Only Heidi was taken down, everyone else had gotten to my shield in time. Dominic, her mate, screamed out in pain, Heidi was his mate, you see. Marius just laughed, and ordered the werewolves to kill her. They had already lit a fire, and their own venom was poisoning her system already. I concentrated on gaining two powers. Teleportation and healing.

I knew what I looked like when I gained new abilities. I looked like an angel, floating in the sky. Some even said they thought they saw wings.

All fighting stopped, looking on in awe. I looked at Carlisle, yep, definitely in shock. I floated back down, and landed on my feet. "I'm sorry Marius, but you won't kill any of us today. Not while I'm here," I said, my voice still heavenly. "Oh really? Then what about your friend over here?" Marius said, while pointing to Heidi. I quickly transported her over to me, so now everyone was inside the shield. "NO!" Marius shouted. "Get them!" The werewolves were concentrating again, and trying to get to us, clawing at the shield. I kneeled by Heidi, and started the process of healing her. Carlisle knelt besides me, checking her over for her injuries, gasping as he saw them heal. Soon enough, Heidi was healed and sitting up, resting on Dominic's chest. I turned towards Marius.

"As you can see, you are outnumbered. By _me_. And now, you are going to pay for trying to kill my family." As soon as I finished, the werewolves started trying to get away. Before any of them got to the doors, I shut them with telekinesis. Then, throwing a shield over the wolves, I set the inside alight, with all the werewolves burning to death. I shifted the shield over to Marius. "Wait! I can help you!" My eyes hardened. "Sorry, too late," I whispered. I set the inside of the shield alight once again, revelling in his screams. Before putting out the fire I checked to make sure there was no life force inside the shield.

I turned to Carlisle. "Now you know what happens to criminals. This is what I have dealt with in my 1020 years of living. How about we go to my garden?" He nodded, not able to speak, before our plans for the rest of the day were ruined. I passed out.

**Wow. 2,503 words, a record! What do you think? Send me a review, they make me so happy! And also I put up a picture of the werewolves on my profile!**

**Rachel xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedications: lozzy035, kfsteph, crazyperson17, 12fanpire21, Gazingmoon, t1nm2e3bd4, xXxBellaxEdwardxXx, happysmiles159, Lizzosaur and also 12fanpire21 for chapter 3 as I forgot to mention it last chapter. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Hope you liked the last chapter, here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun.**

Chapter 5

I started to wake up slowly. I still felt weak, but my strength was coming back quickly. All I would need is a big hunt with Carlie afterwards.

I started to try to open my eyes. "Hey, I think she's starting to wake up. Go get her father, Jane, please," Carlisle said. Wow, he was finally getting into doctor mode. I tried to open my eyes again and this time they fluttered and I saw more of the room. "Is my daughter awake yet?" Father asked, he must have just come into the room.

I fluttered my eyes again, and found I could open my eyes all the way. I tried to sit up, but Carlisle made me lie back down again. "Ugh, what happened?" I asked, rather groggily. "You passed out from using your abilities too much. You needed to hunt, but in your state you couldn't, so we brought the blood to you." They looked guilty, so I peeked into his mind. I let out a shriek. "WHAT! I thought I told you I never wanted to go back to the traditional diet; you could have just given me animal blood!" "Without normal blood we had no idea whether you would wake up or not. Human blood was one way to make sure you were strong," Carlisle said. Damn, can't ignore doctor's advice...

I sighed, and said, "Fine, I forgive you..." My father came running up to me, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Cant... Breathe..." Marcus let go and I dropped onto my bed. "Ti voglio bene padre,** (Italian translation: I love you father)**" I said. "Ti voglio bene anch'io figlia," **(Italian translation: I love you too daughter) **Marcus said back. "Aww..." Carlie said, ruining the moment. "Way to ruin the moment," I snorted. "Well, I'm just happy you're awake. You have no idea what Marcus has been like for the past two days," Carlisle said seriously. "I've been out two days?" I shrieked. "Yes, but you seem fine now, your body just needed time to gain energy again and heal," Marcus soothed me. That then reminded me. "Father, I had a dream, though it seemed more like a vision. Mother – this was Marcus's mate Didyme, Carlisle – came to me and spoke to me!"

_Dream/Vision_

_It was blank, just white wherever I looked._

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" I said. _

"_Isabella," a voice answered. I then realised who it was. _

_ "Mother!"_

_ "Now, Isabella, I am here to warn you," she said._

_ "Why? What is it that's so important?"_

_ "Isabella, you mustn't use your powers so much. It drains your own life force, today was proof of that."_

_ "I know, and I don't want it to happen again. It's scary here, and Father and Carlisle will be worried."_

_ "Hmm... about that..." Mother seemed in thought._

_ "What?" I said, instantly worried._

_ "You're getting close to Carlisle Cullen, I've seen the visions you've had, and I worry. Seeing that you have to say goodbye to a second father figure, for he will be here for roughly 200 years. I worry that it will hurt you," Mother's voice broke at the end from the pain._

_ "Mother, I will be fine. The visions are a gift; they give me time to prepare."_

_ "Fine. I trust you, my little one. You are wise beyond your years. I have one more thing to say to you before I leave-"_

_ "No! You can't leave me!"_

_ "I have to, but I will return soon. Now remember my words:_

_Anger brings great power but comes with a price,_

_Hold on too long and it will consume you._

_ "Now, I must go, my dearest Isabella. Tell Marcus that I love him and I miss you both."_

_ "Goodbye Mother," I whispered._

_ "Goodbye Isabella," Mother whispered before fading into the white around us._

_End of Dream/Vision_

After I told Marcus and Carlisle about the dream/vision, they sat at the bottom of my bed astounded. They thought that as vampires have lost their souls, though mainly Marcus, Carlisle believed strongly in God. "She really came to you? Really told you that she still loves me, that she misses us?" "Yes, father, now stop doubting me, and let's go show everyone that I'm okay.

We arrived at the throne room and let Marcus go in first.

"Marcus, my brother, is Isabella alright?" Aro asked concern colouring his voice. I stifled a giggle from outside the throne room. "Yes, Aro, she's fine." Hmph. "Father! Why aren't you playing along?" I said as I stormed into the throne room towards Marcus, Carlisle in tow. "Because, tesorio mio **(Italian translation: my darling)**, your safety and health is not something I like to joke about," Marcus said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Carlie, can we go to my garden now? I've had to wait for two days now!" "Of course, Isabella. Whatever you want," Carlisle promised.

When we arrived in my garden, I immediately went and picked up my violin and started playing. "You have a natural talent, Isabella," Carlisle said when I finished my song. "Thank you. When I play I feel Mother's presence with me." "You know, you haven't played with anyone besides me since I've been here. Shouldn't you play with Jane? Felix?" Carlisle asked. "Well, how about we play dress up with Felix, Carlie?" He now seemed embarrassed. If he could blush I'm sure he would be. "Let's go!" I said as I was suddenly excited.

I dragged Carlisle along the dark corridors to where Felix would be. I knew he would be in the games room, he always was.

Felix was wrestling with Demetri, even better! They didn't seem to have noticed us enter. Just then Felix pinned down Demetri. "Ha! I win!" I decided to make our presence known. "Hey guys!" I shouted. They jumped up in shock and crouched down to attack till they saw who it was that caught them off guard. "Sorry, Isabella. You scared us... again," Felix admitted. "Well, I want o play a game." They groaned, knowing what my games were like. They didn't seem to budge, so time for the big guns – the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease? Pretty Pwease?" I could see them starting to crack. Quiver the lip... "Fine! We'll play!" Demetri said. "Yay!" I said, clapping my hands happily.

A few minutes later Felix, Demetri and Carlisle were dressed up thanks to Jane and Heidi, who were on their way to paint what they saw with their photographic memory. **(A/N – Photos not invented yet.)**

We were walking, or rather skipping, down the corridors, Carlisle enjoying the dress up a bit _too_ much. He was singing! "La la, la la la..." Of course this ended when Aro, Caius and Marcus were going the other way towards the throne room and bumped into us, making us all fall over. "And we all fall down!" I giggled. My high pitched laughter echoed through the otherwise empty hall. "Mind if I ask what you are doing, Isabella, with two of my best guards and our dear friend Carlisle, who are dressed up like ladies?" Aro said carefully, clearly spooked. I giggled again. "We were playing dress up. Carlisle said I was spending too much time with him, and that I should play with someone else. So I said I'll play with him and Felix and dragged him to these two, because Demetri was wrestling with him, a bonus! I dressed them all up with Jane and Heidi's help!" I said in a rush. "Well, Felix, Demetri, go change. You are wanted in the throne room in a second. Carlisle, change as well, but you can choose to be with us or start your studies. Isabella, throne room, robe on please," Aro ordered.

We all went our separate ways, ready for duty, like always.

**Well? Next chapter, Carlisle leaves the Volturi!**

**Review please,**

**Rachel xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, my lovely reviewers! Time to start moving this story along!**

**Dedications: 12fanpire21, twilightfan888, crazyperson17 and Twilight Gleek.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun. Also, I do not own the words from New Moon later on in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

**Isabella POV**

**1918**

Today was the day Carlisle was leaving for the new world, America. It's been 248 years since he came, and now the first of all my visions is coming true.

Everyone had said their goodbyes to Carlisle. They left us to say goodbye in peace.

"Carlie, I'm going to miss you," I sobbed. "I know, Isabella. I've come to see you as a daughter." "Carlie, I want to give you something, to remember me by," I said. "I could never forget you," he said, shocked that I would think that. "All the same," I said, "I have made you a ring with your crest, the Cullen crest." I gave him the ring. "It's vampire-proof, venom is in the metal, so it won't break, just like my bracelet, which has your crest as the latest charm." I had started to sob again as I put my arm up to show off the charm.

After we had held each in an embrace for a while, I decided to ask him what he was going to do. "I feel I am ready to be a doctor, I don't feel bloodlust towards humans anymore. But all this is thanks to you." If I was human I would have blushed. "It's your own hard work. You know, I haven't slipped up in over fifty years, which is good, seeing as I was on human blood for over a thousand years!" I was happy for that fact. I wanted to make Carlisle happy and proud of me. "Where are you going? How long will you be there?" I wanted to know so I could secretly follow him. "Isabella, remember, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" "Yes, but _I_ could bring it back," I smiled. He smiled back. "Touché. I'm going to Chicago. I'll stay till the humans get suspicious of me."

We hugged again, both of us dry sobbing at this big separation. Marcus and my uncles came to us now to wave Carlisle off. "Goodbye, my friend. You always have a place here," Aro said.

Carlisle never looked back, for I think it would have been too much, for the both of us.

**Carlisle POV**

I can't believe I'm actually leaving my dearest Isabella. But in order to be a doctor I have to leave.

I was going to Chicago, I felt as if I needed to be there. Isabella asked where I was going, who am I to not give her what she wants? She also gave me a ring with my Cullen crest on it. If I ever made my own coven, or rather _family_, then I would give them each their very own crest.

When it came to saying goodbye, we were both dry sobbing. I turned to leave, but couldn't look back. To see Isabella's sad, heartbroken face would be all it took to run back and pick her up into my arms.

**Isabella POV**

A week. It has been a week. A week since Carlisle left. For three days I locked myself in my room, teleporting out into the forest to hunt. I had finally made my mind up. I was going to follow him. I was scared of what Marcus and Uncle Aro would say to me wandering around America.

As I entered the throne room, Marcus's eyes lit up once again. I don't think I can bear to look in his eyes when I tell him.

"Father, Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius, I want to leave Volterra for a while." At their horrified expressions, I quickly carried on before they could say anything. "Just for a few years or so, I want to travel America, it really is beautiful. I want to try the wildlife there, snakes in the Amazon, Mountain Lions up North..." They were part of the truth, so it _technically_ wasn't a lie... "Isabella, does this happen to have anything to do with Carlisle?" Marcus said. Busted... "Yes," I sighed. "I want to make sure he is alright, from afar, using my new invisibility and ability to take away my scent. When I find that he is fine, I will travel like a nomad. I will come back, and use my video calls ability to you every day!" I finished exasperated. They deliberated. Marcus touched Aro's hand. My visions were still there, so I screamed in happiness. "Yay! Thank you, padre, **(Italian translation: father)** you won't regret it!" "Isabella, we didn't say anything!" "Yes, but I've had visions of what I was going to do, and they are still there, so that means a yes!" They rolled their eyes at my logic. "When do you want to leave?" "Whenever I am ready, probably tomorrow." I went and hugged my father. "Alright, you may leave tomorrow."

I was ready to leave, no belongings. Marcus looked really sad. Maybe I shouldn't go... No. I have to. "I love you, father. Truly, I do." "I know, figlia, **(Italian translation: daughter) **I love you too." After I hugged every member of the Volturi, I transported myself to an alley in Chicago. I immediately got rid of my scent and turned invisible.

I thought of where Carlisle would be and ran to the hospital there. It was horrible. People were dying everywhere and there weren't even enough beds. I knew the Spanish Influenza was bad here, but not this bad! There were people outside as they couldn't even find room inside. Flies roamed over the pile of dead bodies, and rotting bodies had maggots crawling over them too. The smell was vile; I didn't know how Carlisle could stand it. That was one perk of being a vampire and immortal, my body never got sick.

I located the ward where he was working, and found a tree where I could see in the window, even touch it, it was that close.

I looked in and saw Carlisle tending to a woman and presumably her son. "Hello, Mrs Masen. I know you told me to call you Elizabeth but it's not right..."He looked like he knew them, visions of the past showed him spending quite a lot of time here. They looked so alike. The woman looked like she was in her final moments, the fever raging out of control with her body too weak to fight it. But what she said shocked both me and Carlisle. "Save him!" She said, her voice hoarse and horrible. "I'll do everything in my power," Carlisle promised her. The fever was so high that she wouldn't notice how cold his hand was, everything felt cold to her. "You must," Elizabeth insisted. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." She looked at him for a moment, and I was sure she knew his secret. Then the fever overwhelmed her and she lost unconsciousness and her heart started to falter. Elizabeth died within an hour of making her demand. But even in death she didn't look peaceful.

He turned to the boy named Edward. It was clear he only had hours left. He had brown hair, that if he did transform would become bronze, and his eyes! They were brilliant emerald green! It was a shame they would be lost forever. He really did look beautiful, even when he was ill.

He seemed to deliberate. They were the only two people in there, living or conscious, so he was free to think out loud. I was grateful; I could now hear what he was thinking. Note to self, when away from window, give self the ability to read minds...

"How can I condemn someone to this life? I don't even know what to do!" Carlisle said as he put his head in his hands. I decided to give him some help. I whispered to the air, "The neck is best, but if not enough venom is in place, bite the writs as well. Be happy, Carlie..." He jumped up and spun around, trying to see if he could find me. When he couldn't see me, he looked determined towards the boy, rather, he was more of a man. I felt protective of him. Weird...

He grabbed the edge of the mother's bed and started to wheel her away, presumably the morgue. When he came back he grabbed Edward and started to wheel him away too. I jumped into the room and followed silently. He was taking him to the morgue? No one judged him; Edward barely looked like he was breathing. Carlisle then proceeded to look around to make sure no one was watching and bit Edward on both sides of the neck. I again whispered down the hall to him from where I was, "It's enough, no need to bite the wrists..." Again he looked around, but he didn't know about my invisibility or the power to take away my scent. When he couldn't find any trace of orange blossom, lilac freesia or roses, he stole him out the back door. There didn't seem to be enough hands, enough eyes, to keep track of half of what the patients needed.

I followed Carlisle out the back door of the morgue, and realised it was too dark for humans to be able to see Carlisle. I stopped and hid in the shadows. I then went on to give myself the ability to read minds. Suddenly everything became a hum of voices. It was too distracting, so I turned it off.

Looking around, I realised that I couldn't see Carlisle or the screaming boy – he must be screaming by now- and then I hit Carlisle's scent, cinnamon and pine, mixed in with what seemed to be Edward's vampire scent, it was getting stronger with every step, which was sunshine, honey and lilac. It seemed to go up a wall of a building, so I climbed up and saw in the distance, Carlisle jumping roof top to roof top, with Edward in his arms. I immediately started after them, and I was faster than Carlisle as I had just fed and wasn't holding anything fragile in my arms. I caught up after a few minutes or so, just before we came to the last rooftop and a path. Carlisle started to run along this path, it must lead to his house.

Carlisle didn't stop when we reached the two story building; he used one arm to hold Edward and used the other to open the door. He rushed up the stairs and placed Edward on a guest bed. His hair was turning more bronze by the minute, his complexion becoming pale like a vampire. The main thing that showed he was transforming was his screams. The venom burning like fire through his veins. Carlisle was right to bring him to his house here out in the middle of nowhere. His screams had become really loud. I turned on my mind reading gift and immediately their two minds became clear to me as they were the only ones near enough in a two mile radius. Edward's were focused on 'the fire', but it seemed to me as if he might be able to read minds, for I could hear a buzzing in his mind that sounded like Carlisle's tone of voice. When the transformation was complete the voices will become clear. But... it seemed I could hear myself in there as well... Uh oh...

I ran back outside and gave myself mental and physical shields. From my visions I saw I would only have a mental shield if I was human. While I was outside I decided to hunt, as I hadn't hunted since the last day I was in Volterra four days ago, since swimming the ocean took three days.

When I got back the next day Edward seemed to be screaming even more. Carlisle's thoughts were all about whether it was the right thing to do. I needed to quench his fears. I found a piece of paper and wrote on it:

_**You have done brilliant, Carlie.  
Edward will be fine. Remember, he will be thirsty when he wakes up.  
I also believe he can read minds, be careful of what you think from now on!  
I came to check on how you were doing, yes, I was in the hospital.  
I can turn invisible and take away my scent, game of hide and seek again?  
Be proud of what you did,  
Isabella xxx**_

I crushed it into a ball and threw it on the bed besides Edward where Carlisle could see it. He seemed surprised to see it. He looked around like in the hospital and then picked up the piece of paper. With Edward screaming in the background, Carlisle read the paper. His eyes progressed to become wider with each word, as if he didn't believe the words were true. "Isabella, are you there now?" I thought, should I answer? I decided he shouldn't see me; it would hurt just like the last time. So all he heard was my tinkling laugh as I ran out the house to hunt seeing as I rushed through the last one.

After I had caught three white-tailed deer, I made my way back to the house. It was obvious Edward had just woken up. _"He looks quite handsome..."_ Carlisle thought. If I could hear it then Edward certainly could. "How did you talk without moving your lips? And what happened to me?" He seemed so confused... This must be a shock. "I didn't say anything, I thought it. Edward, do you remember me treating you for Spanish Influenza?" Edward nodded. "Your mother, Elizabeth, asked me to save you, she guessed my secret. Edward, I am a vampire, and for three days you have gone through the transformation to become one too." Edward looked shocked, but could hear the sincerity in his words. I then left Carlisle and his new companion – or _son_ in his eyes – to talk about the rules, and I knew Carlisle was telling him about me too, but in his mind, not thinking I can read them.

I left for Biloxi.

**Well? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so I'll try to get more in each one.**

**Please review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thank you for reviewing and for all the people who have put this story on alert and favourites. This is my favourite story to write, so it shouldn't be a surprise if I update this story the most!**

**Dedications: bookworm142, 12fanpire21, twilightfan888 and crazyperson17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun. Any words from the books belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

**Carlisle POV**

I can't believe Isabella was here and I didn't know! She really was devious...

I told Edward about the Volturi and their rules. I told him the back stories of each guard and the rulers. When I told him about Marcus and how Didyme died protecting a human child – because I wanted a companion who knew everything about me – I told him about my precious Isabella. I told him about her abilities and that she was here while he was burning. Her told me that he would hear her, that he was determined to find her if she comes again. I just shook my head and said that she was sneakier than that and probably already had a defence against him.

I then took him on his first hunt; he needed to learn the way of being a vegetarian.

**Bella POV**

When I reached Biloxi – I decided to take the scenic route and run/walk – it was January 1919.

I didn't want to be noticed, so I gave myself the ability of illusions and created one on myself. If anyone looked at me, they would see a thirty year old woman with blonde hair. I decided to help out in the asylum, or as otherwise known, mental institution.

When I got a job there, I was assigned to a specific girl. She was going to be eighteen in March, on the nineteenth, but because she had been there since she was eight, stunted growth had affected her and she looked more like a pixie, maybe sixteen. Her hair was black and cut short into spikes, she had brown, doe-like eyes, and she was here for claiming to have visions, which usually came true. They were giving her electric shocks as "treatment to cure her." If she became a vampire, her latent ability would certainly be seeing the future. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon.

Mary, or Alice as she preferred, had a doctor who was kind to her, only giving her the electric shocks when ordered to by his boss. He was unlike all the other doctors, for he was like me, a vampire, called Charles, who slowly became my friend.

The three of us played happily for many months, and because Alice knew what we were and Charles knew who I secretly was, on her eighteenth birthday I teleported a cake to celebrate. But then a vampire came along, attracted by Charles and mine's scents. He was a tracker, and also from the coven that killed my mother, Didyme. He liked to play games with his prey too. Alice was unfortunately his _'La tua Cantante'_, or his singer, meaning her blood called to him more strongly than anyone else's.

There was only one thing to do. "Isabella," Charles said, "take Alice somewhere safe, you must bite her, it's the only way to stop him." "What about you?" "I will distract him long enough for you to get away, cover your scent, princess. I haven't hunted so there is a chance I will die, I'm weak, but if that is what it takes to save Alice, then so be it." My first friend outside the Volturi, excluding Carlisle, and he was about to give his life for me. I turned to Alice, who was hiding in the corner, her doe-like eyes wide. "Alice, say goodbye to Charles." She immediately scrambled up and hugged him. "I'll miss you, Charles." She'd had a vision like me, she knew he would die. "I'll miss you too, Mary Alice." I could sense James coming, this time he was going to take her, thinking the only vampire here was Charles as that was the only scent he could smell. I quickly formed back to my ten year old self, taking the illusion away, and made sure mine and Alice's scents weren't there. I picked Alice up bridal style, we looked one final time at Charles, then I turned us invisible and jumped out the window, and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I set off running.

I took us to a meadow, deep in the forest. I spread a shield over the whole meadow, preventing Alice from running off and preventing anyone from getting in.

I sat down and checked my visions to see what was needed to do. I saw myself explaining everything to Alice, and then biting her to start the transformation. I saw myself making her forget her human life, it would be too traumatic to remember, and only I would be able to unlock the memories if I wanted to. I saw myself then leaving before coming back roughly a day into the burning hell.

So I started to tell Alice about everything to do with vampires. I thought that if I was giving her memories back one day then she would know who I am, so I told her everything about my history and the Volturi. I told her about the laws as well, though she would know by the time she remembered. I told her about my abilities and hers, and how it would become powerful enough to see the past and present in time.

"Alice, someday we will meet again, I've seen it. Now, are you ready to become a vampire?" I asked after I finished explaining. She nodded her head and turned it so her neck was showing. I took it as an invitation. I leapt up, grabbed her, and in one swift moment, I was transferring venom.

Once she started to writhe in pain, I let go, knowing there was enough venom and that my eyes would be red from her blood in my body. I realised that she would hate her second life if she knew about her first life in the asylum, so I decided to take away all knowledge she will have up till when she opens her eyes. It was the same power I used in 1666 to erase the memories of the people of London that vampire's started the fire. I was just locking away these memories though. I had a feeling, intuition humans called it, that one day I would give them back. But I was the only one who could unlock Alice's human life.

I then sensed James and Charles were fighting, and Charles was losing fast.

I teleported to the field where James had dismembered Charles and held the lit lighter above him. "No!" I screamed, and tried to lunge for the lighter, after all, it wouldn't hurt me, but he put it out of reach and I fell to the other side. As soon as I looked back, James dropped the lighter onto the pile that used to be my friend. I screamed in anguish at the billowing purple cloud of smoke. "Till we meet again, Princess Isabella," James said, backing away.

I stayed until the flames went out and all was left was Charles's ashes. I teleported two small leather bags with long string so they could go around my neck. I scooped the ash up and put them evenly between the two. The one was for me and the other for Alice, once I give her memories back to her. Until then I will carry both around my neck.

It was the next day, dawn, by the time I got back to Alice, and the venom was changing and charging through her body, for she was screaming constantly.

On the last day, I took the label of her asylum dress and unstitched the 'Mary' and 'Brandon' letters, knowing she liked Alice best. I also knew this was the last day I ever saw Alice's brown eyes, which made me feel sad, that this was necessary.

And then her heart started to beat furiously, signifying that the transformation was almost complete. I made sure it seemed like she was the only thing here, and turned invisible and cut off my scent and any traces of it from before.

_Galump galump. Galump galump. Galump. Galump._ And her heartbeat stopped; the transformation complete. Being silent, not moving at all, living stone, I watched as Alice opened her blood red eyes to the her new world.

**A/N: really thought about ending it here, but I'm not that cruel ;)**

I read her mind, and the first thing that came to her was that she didn't know anything, not even who she was. I watched as she took her clothing off, the same thing she was in for most of her life, and read the label. "Alice. Weird, not even a last name," she said in her wind-chime like voice. I then watched her very first vision as a vampire.

_Vision_

_A honey blond haired man walking into a Philadelphian diner called 'Philly' with plenty of scars all over his body that was uncovered. He walked into the diner where Alice was waiting. "You've kept me waiting a long time." "Sorry, ma'am," he said back. He offered his hand and she took it. "I'm Jasper, and you are?" "I'm Alice. It's all I know, I have no recollection of my human life."_

_Vision ends_

"What was that? And what did it mean, 'human life'? I'm confused..." Alice said. I thought she needed help, so formed into the thirty year old blonde lady I used when I first came here and worked in the asylum. I then stopped my invisibility and Alice saw me and gasped. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is not important. I'm here to help you find your way. My dear, you are a vampire, and a newborn. You must be thirsty." As I said she was thirsty Alice grabbed her throat in pain. "It hurts!" she said. "I know, it takes some getting used to. Let's go hunt!"

After hunting, messily might I add, we went back to the clearing we were first in. We sat down, and an awkward silence came over us. It seemed neither of us wanted to break the peace.

"Alice, what do you want to know?" I asked. "Well, tell me about vampire life, and these laws you speak highly of," she said, in awe of this new life. So I told her about the Volturi. She learnt well, and I saw that she would love shopping, something I loved. "Really? These 'Volturi', you've met them!" "Yes, and I lived with them too." "You know, your vocabulary and the way you speak... It's like you're from a different time..." "Yeees... Well, you know everything that I have to tell you, and the gift you have, the visions, they will guide you through life. Try not to slip up. It won't help matters. Now, go to Philadelphia, but it will be many years before he turns up there. I must leave you now, you shouldn't see me again." As I finished talking, I turned invisible but stayed to watch Alice.

She looked around confused, wondering where I went, most likely, but then a look of determination came over her, and got up and ran off.

I was now free to sob and grieve for my dead friend.

**How'd you like it? Leave a review!**

**Sorry these are so late, but try managing 4 stories and schoolwork, it takes time! Updating takes a while.**

**Rachel xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeep! Thanks for the reviews; you guys know this is my favourite story, so here is the next chapter, updated as fast as I could manage! Probably rubbish, but please read!**

**Dedications: Twilightgurl1917, crazyperson17, twilightfan888.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

When I had fully grieved for Charles, I made sure I had his ashes around my neck, and set off once more. This time, arriving in Wisconsin.

The year was 1922, and spring was everywhere. The trees were in full bloom, cherry blossom tress covered in pink, nature truly was amazing.

But soon, evil thoughts entered my head and ruined it. Mankind was cruel to its own species and others; it was everywhere, poisoning all good things. Shaking my head, I wondered how humanity would ever survive.

I decided to go somewhere to get away from the thoughts, wishing this gift was more specified, so I could turn the thoughts off. It really got annoying...

So, I went to the cliffs, where I knew no one would be, it would be peaceful. After a few hours, the sun started to set. The sky turned to fire, splashed with grey. Twilight had arrived. But, a heartbeat came along, at the edge of the cliff next to me.

Once I ran over, I gave myself the power for seeing into the past, and saw her baby boy, William, had died from diphtheria three days ago. She was in grief, and so decided to end her life, having nothing left to live for, after leaving her abusive husband. I gasped, and she heard. "Hello? Is someone there? Come on out!" She sounded so scared! I decided to show myself, maybe I could stop the inevitable from happening, stupid visions...

**Esme's POV**

A little girl stepped out the cover of the trees, she was only about ten, but she looked so sweet and beautiful, like an angel. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out here on the cliffs. Was she an angel here to stop me from jumping? Or just here by chance? She had me thinking about my little William, how he fit into my arms so easily, only to be taken away again so soon after being given. I decided I needed to say something, "Hello, dear? May I help you? You shouldn't be out here alone, little one." She seemed to be amused, was it something I said? "I'm here to help you, you don't need to do this." My eyes widened, how could she know I was here to jump? "You don't understand, I have nothing left. My child has just died, and I ran away from my husband, I'm a disgrace, so I can't go back," my tone showing I was in pain. "This is the only choice left for me," I said quietly, stepping closer to the edge, my heels feeling the edge of the cliff. She looked alarmed at how close I was to jumping. "Please! You can't! Think of what William would want you to do." I froze. How did she know his name? "How did you know his name?" I whispered, as I took a step back and realised my mistake, as it threw me off the cliff with the little girl screaming at me.

**Bella POV**

As she fell off the edge of the cliff, I screamed at her and ran at the cliff, but it was too late and my arms weren't long enough to grab her. I already felt like I needed to help her. I watched as she fell to the flat ground, roughly 50 feet, it was in slow motion as I watched her flail her arms and legs, and she landed flat on her back; I could hear the sickening snap of her spine from up here. There was no way I could help her now!

I jumped off the cliff and landed with a low thud onto the ground besides the lady whose name I still did not and probably never will know.

The lady, who looked around 26 years old, was barely breathing, and her heart was failing fast. I knew that without venom, she would die, seeing as her spine was broken. I couldn't damn her to this eternal hell, so I decided to take her to the hospital, even though I knew she would just go straight to the morgue.

I dragged her to the hospital and shouted for help, bringing three large men running. Once they left with her, I watched them check her pulse, shake their head, and tell the nurse to get someone to take her down to the morgue.

That was one of the worst days of my eternal existence.

**1931**

I had left Wisconsin a few years ago and was now in Ohio... hunting Edward. You see, in 1928 he for some reason acted like a stupid bratty seventeen year old and started hunting humans for he resented Carlisle for curbing his appetite.

I found his rather... _disturbing_ thoughts in an alleyway just one block away, so, when no on was looking, put up an illusion of a blonde fifteen year old girl, heartbeat and all, and walked around the block a few times till I heard a human stalking me, his thoughts confirming his intentions.

Edward soon caught on to Robert's thoughts and saw me through them. I walked to an alleyway and both men followed. Robert then came up to me, and I smelt alcohol on his breath. "Hey, sugar, how about a little fun?" I had to act scared to make sure I behaved like a human should. "N-No, l-leave me alone!" All he did was smile. "I think not, you pretty little girl." "And _I_ don't think so, you disgusting chap." I knew that voice, and that Edward was here to 'rescue' me, even though I would have been fine myself.

As fast as lightning, Edward vampire sped over to Robert and started to drink his blood. I just kept my face looking shocked, and put the illusion that my heart beat was speeding up too.

When he finished drinking, he looked up to me, showing his bright crimson eyes, but with a pain and sorrow so deep, it cut right through me. Wait, I shouldn't be feeling these things...

"Edward," he froze as I said his name, "go home to Carlisle and Esme. This is not the path you should be on, it brings you great sorrow. Stop acting like a jackass and being stubborn and go back to where they reside." "Isabella?" "Carlie certainly told you things about me, didn't he? Though you might just have read it in his mind. Think about it. Go home, Edward."

His mind was made up. He sped off in the direction of where Carlisle and Esme were waiting, while I took the illusion off, and thought about how I just made three lives better for the time being, and helping my dear friend without him knowing.

**Just to tell you in case you don't know what diphtheria is, it's a disease that basically makes mucus clog up the throat till you suffocate from not being able to breathe. It kills you slowly, but there wasn't a vaccine for it in those days.**

**Hope you liked it, next time we see Bella is 1933, Rochester. I wonder if you can guess...**

**Rachel xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie, Bella watches, and don't do anything as it's her destiny/fate. Fights men and knocks them unconscious, rose out for 3 days so they're fine by then. Stays and talks to rose till Carlisle gets there.

**Love you guys, you make me happy! This chapter is dedicated to twilight888, she's amazing and has stuck with my throughout this whole thing! And also, it was my birthday Wednesday 20th! I was sixteen! Yippee! XD**

**Dedications: crazyperson17 and of course, twilightfan888.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight and original idea goes to Darkened-Sun!**

**1933**

**Bella POV**

I had now travelled in my two years since my last encounter with a Cullen to Rochester, New York. I had been drawn to this place, and my instincts were never wrong.

There was what could be only said as the ruling class of this town called, rather ironically, the King's. They had a son called Royce, who had a scent that had a slightly alcoholic part to it, as if he drank a lot. I also had a very bad feeling about him...

Then there were the Hale's. They had a very promising future in front of them, apart from the one incident that will never let them be completely happy again, the 'death' of their only daughter, Rosalie. But it was necessary, as they will have another daughter, who helps them reach their aspirations. She would be a beautiful brunette called Mary, and would work hard, tendering to hurt men during the next horrid war.

Getting back to the present time, I was walking down the snow covered streets, reminiscing about what I've seen in the last few weeks...

_Flashback_

_I was in a grand hall. The event was a ball, commemorating Royce King and Rosalie Hale's engagement. I had an illusion that I was an eighteen year old girl and told everyone my name was Isabelle (close to my name but not enough to raise suspicion), and I had a stunning one shouldered purple dress __**(dress on profile)**__ and everyone in the ball thought I looked stunning, on par with Rosalie. I do have to say, I look great!_

_All men were asking for a dance, and I accepted, having fun for once in my life. When I was dancing with a man called George, we passed Rosalie and Royce who danced so gracefully, it hurt to watch._

"_Congratulations," was all I whispered to her, before leaving, venom pooling in my eyes as tears that wouldn't fall from how her happiness would be short-lived, with all that she wanted ripped away from her, making her bitter as ice for so many years._

_End of Flashback_

That night was a happy one, until the end, and Rosalie looked positively glowing from happiness.

But then, about 5 miles away, I heard the anguished screams, and knew it was happening. Rose was going to be changed. Wait, I was getting ahead of myself, her 'perfect fiancé' and his friends were going to hurt her in the worst way they can to a woman. I had to get there.

By the time I got there, I was too late. They had already done their business and were walking away, joking that Royce would have to find a new bride. "I'd have to learn some patience first!" He joked back. In his head I could see his other 'conquests'. Rosalie was covered in blood, where they had tortured her by cutting her all over her arms. They will heal and won't mark the skin when she turns into a vampire.

Rosalie opened her eyes. "Isabelle?" she whispered. "Please, it's so cold, I want to die." "Rosalie, you will not die, it's not your destiny. Help is on its way." In fact, 'help' in the form of Carlisle was five minutes away. "You sound like an angel. You're beautiful like one too. Are you, Isabelle?" I smiled. "No, I'm no angel. And it's Isabella." I took off the illusion and returned to my 10 year old form, golden eyes and all. She gasped. "Wha-what _are_ you!" I forgot how easily humans got scared. "Don't worry; I'm here to watch over you, till help comes. I will watch over all of you till the time comes till I can return properly." "Now you really sound like an angel," she laughed. I can't believe I didn't realise! Carlisle was 1 minute away! He could probably hear us already... "The time has come for me to leave you, just remember to think over your memories while you heal. The fire will stop." She looked alarmed. "Goodbye Isabella." "Goodbye," I whispered back before cutting my scent off and turning invisible. Just in time, as Carlisle came running round the corner. He quickly assessed the situation before remembering what he heard and what to do with Rosalie, who had blacked out. "Isabella, come out come out wherever you are," he sang. "I'm not playing hide and seek again, it takes days to find you!" I had to fight the urge to giggle. "I'm sure I heard her voice," he mumbled to himself. He then seemed to realise that Rosalie's heart was starting to slow, a sign she was dying. He decided that she could be a mate for Edward and that it was too much waste to let her die when she could live. But why did I feel jealous when he thought about her being a mate for him? I just shook my head, it was silly, I was technically only ten!

After Carlisle had bitten Rosalie, he went flying towards his new home. I followed suit.

The house was beautiful compared to houses of this era, obviously Esme had decorated. Looking through the window, I could see Carlisle putting Rosalie in a bed, who was starting to squirm from the pain, along with Esme who looked sad from seeing someone in pain. Edward was out hunting. And thank god they are miles from other people, because Rosalie thought it would be the time to start screaming. "AAH! The burning! Put out the fire!" "Sshh! It's okay, the fire will stop soon," Carlisle reassured.

I left and decided to find Royce and his horrid friends. I found them in an alley way. Time for some fun... "You shouldn't be in dark alley ways at this time of night," I said sweetly. They laughed at me! How rude... "And what you going to do about it, _little girl_," Royce sneered. "This," I spoke as I launched myself at them at an unnatural speed. I stopped in front of them, scaring them half to death. I used my fear power; I made it while I was in Volterra to help the Volturi. It makes you see your biggest fear. They all screamed. I turned it off. "Bad things happen to naughty boys..." It was the last thing they heard before I knocked them all unconscious.

I decided it was time to take my leave, I wonder where I would wander next. Better send a letter to my family in Volterra, they will be wondering what I have been up to...

**A/N: Thought about ending it here, but with only a little to say about Emmett, I thought I'd put the two together for an extra long chapter! ;)**

**1935**

I was in Appalachia somewhere, in the mountains, hunting for grizzly bears. They weren't my favourite, that was saved for mountain lions. That was my dessert after my bear.

I let my instincts take over when I caught the scent of a grizzly bear. But, the wind then changed, and blew the scent of human over to me. With my instincts having fully taken over my body and mind, my legs were flying through the forest, towards the delicious scent. I then did something I thought I would never do mid-hunt; I stopped! My control had got that much better that I could actually stop mid-hunt! I was about to start doing my happy dance, if it wasn't for the fact a man, with curly brown hair and grey eyes came to the clearing in front of me, thank god I was invisible, with no scent and in the tree line!

The man, from his memories was called Emmett, started to unpack his supplies, it seemed he went camping. But, my bad luck seemed to have followed me here, for the bear I had started to hunt appeared. I was sucked into a vision, a violent one that showed Emmett being shredded by his claws in his chest. I already knew that! When I came out the vision the bear had already cut into the man, and was about to have another go at him. It reared up and was about to swipe, when something crashed into it and it went flying backwards. When I looked, a beautiful woman stood in front of it, and then turned around. It was the woman me and Carlisle helped (both in different ways...) in Rochester, Rosalie! She went up to Emmett, picked him up and flew through the forest back the way she came. Only then did my silly brain register the fact that Emmett looked a little like Vera's little Henry. Oh well, might as well eat the bear then move on to finding dessert. I think I smelt a mountain lion scent somewhere north...

**Hey? How'd you like it? Send in a review! I hope to update soon, but for now, it's time to go to bed where I am in the UK. See you soon, I hope you review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**ARGH! I thought would have this up earlier than this, but my laptop decided to cut off internet, so I'm on the family laptop, and it's now been over a month, meaning my time is now limited on it. I might not update any other stories as I am MAJORLY stressed right now with coursework, karate and mock exam revision. My life sucks badly right now…**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, here's the next chapter! Imagine the fire later on like in The Last Airbender when they bend fire. PHOTO'S ON PROFILE!**

**Dedications: Amanda413, .Crazy, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, twilightfan888, crazyperson17 and 12fanpire21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and original idea goes to Darkened-Sun.**

**1937**

**Bella POV**

It's been two years since I saw any Cullen's. It is probably because I've travelled south. The sun shines and I stay inconspicuous by either laying an illusion over my body, which takes energy, or travelling by night. The moon is my only companion. I do send letters home by teleportation, but I don't give away my location, just that I'm undercover in the South.

I ended up in Mexico City in the middle of the night, making sure I had a red eye illusion but still keeping my 10-year old body. Not many people will have seen me so won't know I'm the princess. I was greeted by the coven leader Maria's goons (oops, I mean guards) when I arrived at what the humans thought to be just an abandoned warehouse. They were wary when I asked to see Maria.

I was escorted down the hall, through the main room where all eyes were trained on me, and to a room on its own. Maria must be sought after quite a bit, for she had four guards outside her door.

When inside the guards left, leaving me with this famous Maria and what seemed to be her right hand man. Maria was a tall woman, in dress from the 1800' had brown hair that was piled up in a neat bun, but with some strands framing her face. Her eyes were red, signalling she had just fed. She had a gift, one that helped her to know when her battles would be won or lost.

The man standing next to her, his memories calling him Jasper Whitlock, was tall, taller than Maria, with honey blond hair. He was getting thirsty, his eyes black with a ring of red. He had a gift of emotional manipulation. And he had great things ahead of him. It was my mission to help him on his way and to find my little Alice, his soul mate.

Maria then spoke up after we had both evaluated each other. "Who are you and how do you know of me?" I gave respect and showed submission, showing I was not going to be aggressive. "I am called Isabella, though I prefer Bella; I do not remember ever having a last name. Your name is well known, for many fears you, or otherwise respects you. I heard of your name when I travelled through the South, for I am a nomad. I had a bit of trouble when finding you, but I dealt with the trouble accordingly," I said. She seemed surprised. "Hmm... I didn't think I was that famous... But wait, didn't you say you encountered trouble many times? How are you still alive young Isabella?" Maria asked. I chuckled at her use of 'young'. If only she knew I was twice her age... I decided it was time to hide my real power and make one up. "I have the ability to create and manipulate fire, and it won't burn me. As I said, the problems I had getting here were taken of." And they were, just not the way she thought. "Why have you tried to seek me out?" "I wish to learn the ways of the South, and so join your coven of newborns. I want to help you control the South," I asked. She turned to Jasper. "And what do you think," she purred seductively. He was thinking about what my emotions betrayed, when he realised he couldn't sense them. He considered me dangerous, which was right, seeing as I was the most dangerous person they will ever meet. "First, show us your power; if it is of use to us, I think you should join," Jasper said. I nodded my head and asked to show it in the main room where there was more room.

When we entered the huge hall again all eyes went to me. They then looked to Maria confused. "Alright, Bella will show her power over fire, to prove she is worthy of being a part of my group. Bella, take it away," Maria introduced. I nodded and stood in the middle of the circle that had grown around me. I decided it was time to show off.

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar fire spread along my hands. I knew it was working when gasps were heard all around me. I opened my eyes. I shot fire around the edge of the circle in long strands, which made everyone take an automatic step back when they felt the heat so close to them. I made fire dragons appear, and it looked like they breathed fire. I kept dancing around the circle; throwing fire around, making sure it didn't touch anyone. And to finish, I set my whole body on fire before making all the fire go out.

When I finished, I looked around the circle. Everyone was looking in shock at me, some in fear. I swirled around when I heard someone clapping. It was Maria, with Jasper by her side. "Well done, Bella! That was fascinating! But, I want to also test your fighting skills. Jasper?" He stepped into the circle that was now our fighting ring. He looked deadly, which us exactly what he was. I could feel him trying to push waves of fear onto me, but my shield stopped them in its path. I also knew I couldn't underestimate Jasper, like he wouldn't after my little show.

We both slipped into a fighting crouch, ready to strike. My abilities would be useful, but I couldn't run the risk of exposing myself by using them, so I turned them off except for the shield and illusion keeping my secret, and of course my fire.

We were waiting for the other to make the first move, circling round. I decided to move first. I threw a pillar of fire so he had to move out its way, and stepped to his side to punch his jaw. The resounding crash was like two boulders crashing together. Jasper then grabbed the next punch I tried to throw and threw me over his shoulder with the momentum of me and I landed with a huge crash onto the floor, with Jasper about to deliver the death blow. I knew I wasn't using my best skills; I was letting him win for god's sake! And he knew it. "Come on, Bella! I know you can do better," he goaded. "Fine then, just don't cry like a baby when I win!" His eyes hardened. He brought his fist down and I rolled out the way. I shot fire at his arm, which caught him. He cried out, grabbing his arm at what would surely scar. I took advantage of his momentary distraction and lunged at him. I got him pinned beneath me, with fire on my hand. I got rid of the heat, which turns it blue, and threw it at him. He flinched, and everyone gasped, thinking it would burn him.

When it settled, I told everyone while looking at Jasper still that it wasn't heated fire, that's why it was blue. When looking into his eyes I saw a connection, but a brotherly one.

I snapped my eyes away from him when I heard Maria clapping again. "Well, are we the clever one! You managed to defeat my best fighter." "Well, an advantage with fire helps," I smugly said. She threw her head back and laughed. I could feel all the unmated males' lust which did not feel right in my body.

We carried on fighting, and Jasper had his second in command, Peter, and Peter's mate Charlotte join in against me, along with a friend of the three of them called Betty. It was close, but I still won. Though when I wasn't allowed to use my ability, core fighting skills, they won, but again it was close.

**1940**

I have now been undercover in the South with Maria for three years. By now we had control of Monterrey and Mexico City, the big prize. I was now majorly annoyed with Maria. **She had Betty killed.**

Last year she could see that the five of us; Me, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Betty, were close friends. And, I don't know how she found out, but she knew we were all planning to leave her. We were her best fighters and her favourites. She decided one of us needed to go. Peter and Charlotte were mates, and both were too valuable to go. Jasper of course was her 'lover' and was called the 'General of the South' and was almost impossible for anyone to beat. With my fire as well, she couldn't get rid of me. Betty was unfortunately the weakest link and was going to die. I just didn't see it till it was too late as I had the powers switched off.

**Flashback to last year**

Maria had called a meeting in the main room of where we were now situated. Everyone was murmuring to their friends and mates about what it was about. Because there were so many of us now, 25 of us; me, Jazz, Petey and Char were trying to find Betty, but we couldn't see her anywhere. I was starting to get a bad feeling about it. That and two of her stronger newborns weren't here.

"Silence, if you will!" I heard Maria shout. Everyone's heads whipped round to see her. "We have a traitor in our midst! They have been sending information to the Volturi about us, seeing if they can get us into trouble!" Oh no, has my cover been blown? I got ready to turn my extra powers on; I could feel the power humming through my veins. "I'm sorry to announce that this person is… Betty!" Everyone gasped, including me. In fact, I think my shield went down at one point, and as Jasper was right next to me, felt my guilt, sadness and horror. As soon as I saw what was happening, I immediately got the shield back up. He shook his head, thinking he made the whole thing up.

My eyes hardened as the two newborns I noticed weren't here dragged Betty out onto the raised floor where Maria was. I was past angry now. "On the count of three. One," she pulled out a lighter, "Two," she lit the lighter and I was ready to pounce on her, "Three!" She threw the lighter onto Betty as the two newborns jumped out the way. I screamed and lunged, but Jasper held me back. "Ssh, it's too late, let her go," he soothed me. I looked to Maria, who was smirking at me. I signed and nodded so he let me go. I waved my hands, making the flames burn brighter and hotter before walking out the room.

**1941**

We were leaving. I was still angry at Maria, and me, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter were going to escape. We had everything in place and were going to leave tonight.

We were sneaking out, and little did the others know, but I had turned on my invisibility power, which put a cloak around us, while we could still see each other.

We ran and ran till we reached the top of the South, on the invisible line that told everyone what was territory of any Vampire residing in the vicinity and was ready to fight for it. I turned to them. "This is where I get off the wagon, it's time for me to leave," I said sorrowfully. They gasped, and turned towards me. "But, why? You have helped us escape, and now you're just leaving us?" Jasper said curiously. "I know you think I'm just leaving so if you get caught I won't, but that's not true. I was a nomad before I turned up with Maria, and I choose to go back to that life. I can't keep up the charade any longer." They looked confused. "I have a second ability. Illusions, but it isn't as developed as my fire, I can extend it to the eyes only." I turned my eyes the true colour they should be, the beautiful gold. They gasped. "H-How?" "Animals, but it is very difficult and takes many decades to perfect." I didn't think Peter and Charlotte would do it, but Jasper certainly looked like he was considering it. "It's time for me to go. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

And before they could say anything to make me stop, I ran off into the night, to cry for the loss of my two friends and for the lives I have had to kill throughout my years in the Southern Wars.

**Wow. Over 2000 words! One of my longest ever! Now, I won't update in the next 2 weeks, as I have mock exams and the results go to college's as predicted grades, so I need to focus on that and getting my coursework that's due in. I have been accepted to one college, and I'm waiting on my other two! See you all soon with another chapter,**

**Rachel xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've just realised after looking back on earlier chapters, that Isabella doesn't know what Esme's name is when she leaves her, but then in later chapters she talks about her loads. Just pretend that she doesn't know Esme at all till now! :D **

**Happy New Year to all! Here is a New Year bonus. I have started work on the road to peace is not an easy one, and hope to finish that chapter sometime soon. Hope you enjoy, here we go again, should be getting good soon!**

**Dedications: Emmett's Babe, AliceCarlisleFan, twilightfan888, crazyperson17, BerryEbilBunny, 12fanpire21, Carol92, RiTuXa, QueenofDemons68 and rockrose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and original idea goes to Darkened-Sun.**

**1949**

I had been watching Carlisle and his family closely, but they didn't seem to be complete, as if there was something missing. They seemed bored. Rosalie was angry and snapped constantly at Edward, Edward was constantly depressed, Emmett was soothing Rosalie, and Esme was sketching drawings. I assumed Carlisle was at work.

They had recently moved from Hoquiam to Ohio, where they seemed to have run into trouble with some shape shifters. They had made a treaty with them, one that says they are forbidden to bite, not kill, a human and not to trespass on their lands. Oh well, _I_ can, seeing as my scent completely disappears if I choose to.

They needed more, they weren't complete, and I made it my mission to find the two people that would most certainly help.

Alice Brandon and my good old friend, Jasper Whitlock.

I was now in Philadelphia, sitting in a diner in the middle of nowhere. I'd sent a vision to Alice of me sitting in a diner, and I could sense her coming now.

When she entered the diner, her eyes went straight to me. She looked exactly the same as when I left her, but her eyes were a rich golden colour compared to the bright red of a newborn's.

She came and sat on the seat next to me. "Hello, I see you are… like me." "Yes, I sent you a vision so you would come here." She was about to speak, but I cut her off, "It doesn't matter how, but you first had a vision of a blond-haired man. Jasper will be here very soon, by which time I will be gone. Lead the way, help him with his diet, and go to the Cullen's, the vision of the family. They need you to bring the family to joy once more, and Jasper will need you, to help him get over his past." She sat there speechless. The first words were "You seem wiser than what you seem; you can only be about ten. And why can't I smell you?" I just shook my head and stood from the seat. "Never mind, Jasper will be here soon. Goodbye, Alice Brandon." I walked out the door, leaving her speechless.

A few hours later, when it started to get dark, I saw Jasper enter the diner. He couldn't see me, as I was hiding in the shadows, invisible. But a few minutes later, they were walking out of the diner, hand in hand, with Alice leading the way heading north towards Ohio.

**1950**

They did it; they finally found the Cullen's. It took a few months, and they finally found them, on January the first, New Years Day.

I had helped them, in my own way, by leaving hints wherever they stopped, and I once blew the compass chicken thingy you see on top of barns with wind so they saw which way it pointed. Jasper seemed kind of freaked, but Alice took everything in her stride, and followed the signs loyally.

When they appeared, I could only sense three vampires, and Emmett and Edward were out, most probably hunting. Jasper was tensed for a fight, like Carlie would let that happen, when the three vampires came out the house. One I didn't recognise... Oh! IT was the lady from the cliffs! I can't believe I didn't realise Carlisle was in the hospital... He must have changed her. Her memories showed her name being Esme, and that she and Carlie were mates. Good going Carlisle! I'll have to remember to tease him... I felt a fluttering against me, trying to calm me, as the emotions of the others I spied on were all calming down. I calmed myself, as the only way to let the emotion control me was to let down my shield, and my presence would be detected. I watched what happened carefully.

When they were a few metres away from each other, Alice skipped forwards and hugged Esme and Carlisle, shocking them speechless, and said "Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, I'm Alice and this is Jasper, which room can I have?" Jasper shook his head, "Alice, you do realise that they don't see the future like you do, and they've never met you before?" "Oh! How silly of me! You see, when I woke up I was alone with no memories of anything; my first memory is a vision of the future, of Jasper here. I was helped by a lady of about thirty years of age, she just appeared, told me how to adapt to this life, then disappeared after my first hunt, on animals of course." All this was in one breath, just like she was when human, so bubbly. "Are you on drugs or something?" Rosalie asked. "No, I'm just excited to finally meet you Rosalie; I've seen that you're my shopping buddy!" Alice squealed. Rosalie was starting to soften up.

They finally asked if they could stay, and Carlisle relented, and said they could go and pick a room. I turned invisible and jumped from the canopy of trees I was hiding in to go inside. I followed Alice around, till she came to a room filled with records. "I like this one!" Alice said. Carlisle said in reply, "Um, this room is already taken, it's my son Edward's room. He won't be happy when he comes home and sees that all his stuff is gone..." Oh, so he was musical. Alice stopped, and went into a vision, and was out of it as soon as she was into it. "He won't behave too badly, he won't mind too much. He'll be my favourite brother!" He still looked unsure, but sighed, "Fine, but if he gets angry, it's on your head."

A little while later, all of Edward's stuff was in the garage, and Alice and Jasper's were in Edward's room. Edward and Emmett then came back. They were laughing, till they caught the scents of Ally and Jazz. They bared their teeth and came charging in. Edward straightened up once he realised there was no danger. He froze. "My stuff is in the garage!" He shot out the room. Emmett started laughing. "Nice, I think I'm going to like you, pixie." She glared at him, before starting to chase him around the garden. Rosalie and Jasper went outside to watch, with the size difference. Esme then left to help Edward put his stuff in his 'new room'. Leaving Carlisle time to relax on his own.

I wrote a note to him, that said:

_Dear Carlie,  
I want to congratulate you on your mate, I seem to remember you saying you would never find one, at least that was before you left me in Volterra. I'm sure she is kind and caring, just like you._

_I want you to promise me you will protect your family, no matter what, as I won't be watching over you for much longer, I am returning to Volterra for a while. You have the sufficient warning bells, Edward and Alice. Jasper will be good if it does come to a fight. I have helped for many years, I've followed you or wandered around, and found you needing guidance many a time. No examples at this moment in time._

_We will meet again, though not for a long while. The time will be right before I am revealed for who I am and who I have helped. I know I'm speaking in riddles, but that is what the future tells me to do. I seem wiser now then when I was stuck in Volterra, learning through experiences, I might seem ten, but remember my real age. Mother said once in a dream I was wise beyond my years. Curiosity killed the cat... I'm sure you remember the rest!_

_Goodbye for now,_

_Isabella  
xxx_

I threw the note at his head, giggling out loud at his surprise, which was too high-pitched for anyone, that of a little girl, which brought everyone running in at the sound. "Who was that, Carlisle? It sounded like a little girl," Rosalie said. I'm not little! Edward was thinking about it, comparing the giggle to when he met me. "_Edward, should I tell them about Isabella?"_ He nodded slightly. "The giggling you heard was... Isabella. Volturi." Everyone gasped, including Edward, who had no idea I was from them. "V-Volturi?" Jasper said. Carlisle nodded. "She is a very high member of the Volturi, in fact, she is Marcus's daughter.-" cue gasps, "She was my friend whilst I spent my time there, as most of you know from my stories, in fact she was the one who kept me there longer than I was going to stay. She was also the first one I persuaded to try this diet. I think she still follows it to. This note is from her." He read the note out, embarrassed when I talked about his mate. They were all shocked. Jasper wanted to ask more but Carlisle got up and went to his study, Esme following. All eyes went to Edward. "He doesn't want to talk about it anymore; it upsets him, as the decision to leave was unexpected and traumatic for both. He has never really talked about her to any of us, and tries not to think of her. The only time is on September the thirteenth, her birthday, when he shuts himself in his room, and doesn't let anyone disturb him, not even Esme. And Alice, I'm not saying anymore, it's not my place. As the letter said, we will eventually know. Now, I'm going to my _new_ room." Once Edward was gone, the Cullen siblings started laughing at his expense. The joy had returned.

It was time to go back to Volterra. I had lived a very good life alone and in hiding, and it was time for some quality time with the family.

I teleported straight back to Volterra, the throne room to be exact, making them all jump, and Felix lunged at me, pushing me to the floor. "Hey Fe!" He got off me as soon as he realised who I was. "I'm so sorry, Isabella," he said as he bowed. I just rolled my eyes at him. I then noticed my father smiling widely at me. "Padre!" I squealed. I ran up to his throne, straight into his arms for a hug. "I missed you," he whispered back. I was finally home, for now.

**I am so, sorry for the wait, but time is hard right now, and will be for a while. I can only hope I can update soon. Just be patient. This chapter wasn't my best, I don't think, but it should pick up again soon, as things are starting to move along...**

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are so awesome, don' let anyone else tell you otherwise, just punch them in the face and tell them to get lost. ;)**

**Rachel xxx**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**I am really sorry for the delay and all who thought this was an actual update. This is a generic message for all the stories I am currently writing. **

**The work at school is overbearingly painful at the moment, being in my last year before I go to college. I had exams in January, and then this month is all about coursework. In fact this week which is supposed to be a school holiday has been full of coursework. I should be trying to finish a piece due Monday instead of writing this message. I still have another piece due that day to do too!**

**Please bear with me for those still with me, once March comes around, I should be able to update more, up till about May when the exams are due again, along with how my black belt exam goes too. The summer holiday will be bliss after that!**

**Here is the latest news going about my stories:**

**Bella Singing**

**The list of songs is now finished, I am now not accepting anymore song ideas. There are at least 16 more proper chapters, and then I have found two outtakes which haven't made it into the song list but stand alone as songs on their own.**

**Isabella Volturi: Marcus's Daughter**

**The next chapter will be the start of getting things on the Twilight time-line, I still have to get her to grow up, and so her arriving as an eighteen year old will be the chapter afterwards, most likely. Depends how much time I have, as I want it to be good.**

**The Road To Peace Is Not An Easy One**

**Chapter 10 was started, 193 words so far, which isn't a lot. I will return soon, but again, depends on my time frame.**

**The Cullens Read Twilight**

**This story takes a hell of a lot of work to do, as I quickly found out. On the Hiatus note I said I would start it after I finished **_**one **_**story, but it might be more, so I have more time to completely focus on it. As soon as I feel I can work on it, I will post a note telling you this immediately.**

**Other news/stories**

**I did complete a one-shot, called Cancer. You can find details of it on my profile. As the name suggests, it's about cancer, it's a tribute to my grandfather, who passed away a year ago due to the illness. If this kind of matters upsets you, then be careful if you want to read it. It isn't graphic, so you should be safe, but the warning is there.**

**I have other story ideas, but these will certainly not be worked upon until my other stories are completed. I also do plan to do the whole The Cullens Read... thing, so New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be done, though it will take time.**

**I hope you can find it in you to not stop reading my stories, but just wait patiently. Bella Singing takes the least time, so more updates will most likely go that way, but I will try to spread my time evenly.**

**Rachel xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

***Silence*  
Umm... Hi? Sorry! This will probably be the last update till the end of June. May/June is the time period for my GCSE exams, and are extremely important to me. Sorry! If it makes it any better, I'd rather write ;) But I really am sorry about the wait. Did you know the word 'dying' is in 'studying? I feel like that... **

**Dedications: Emmauk26, Amanda413, QueenofDemons68, Sparklesfantastic69, .Crazy, 12fanpire21, crazyperson17, BerryEbilBunny, AlexaLUV, twilightfan888, zdra8351, Shadowhunter1 and Lil' Red Rocker. (I think that's all of them... my reviews thing went AWOL so I've done this from the review count on my story. Anyways, thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun.**

**2002**

Being in Volterra again has been an exciting change to the nomadic lifestyle I've been leading for the last few decades. Being able to see and feel my father and my family in my arms makes me feel so loved and happy. Felix has been teasing me constantly as he always did, and Jane looked so pleased to have her best friend back. When I was telling everyone of my visits and stories over the years we sat by a fire, which I made dance and act out some of my stories, like when I showed off my fire to Maria. Everyone was so mesmerised.

In the years I have been here since I returned in 1950 I have done my fair share of more missions, but my heart wasn't in it. Not anymore. After seeing how everyone treated me, as a child, it began to get on my nerves. I was almost 1500 years old for heaven's sake! I can't die from holding power over fire, so I don't get why they fuss over me so much.

So here I am now, saying goodbye to my family once again, this time at the airport in Florence. You see, I'm leaving to go to Forks to live a normal human life for a few years, till I'm eighteen. A good family is adopting me, who have no children of their own, and they are meeting me when I get off my plane in Seattle.

Their names are Renée and Charlie Swan and live in a small town called Forks, in the state of Washington. The amazing thing is, they look like they could really pass for my parents. When I turn human, I have chocolate brown eyes and plain brown hair. Nothing that would make me stand out too much. Unfortunately, some of my vampire genetics make me a bit more beautiful than humans, but to fit in I have to make myself a little more shy than what I am. My senses were a little more keen than a humans, making me more perceptive to my environment. I could also smell blood, but it smelt like rust and salt, making me feel sick and change into a form that dealt with the smell better.

While I was on the plane (now human), a very nice air hostess gave me a snack, and let me choose a DVD to watch. Being in first class meant that I could be in my own space. The Volturi had paid for the luxury, and nothing less. While I sat here, I thought about the story that would be my life.  
I was ten years old, and in an orphanage in Italy. My parents from America had been killed there with me when I was a baby, and was taken in by a foster family who was very rich. As I became older I asked more and more questions about who my real parents were, as I looked and sounded different to everyone around me. My foster parents searched for relatives in America, and found just one, in Port Angeles. He and his family wanted nothing to do with me, and sent an email out to people who wanted children if they wanted me. Renée and Charlie Swan (who we had emailed this fake story) were interested and emailed back saying they would take me in. So here I am, travelling back to my home country to meet my adoptive parents.

When I finished going over my story, I fell asleep. I was woken up by the same air hostess who told me we were landing soon, and gave me my carry on which was too high for me to reach. When we landing, I went through security and when I came out the arriving area, I saw a man and a lady holding a sign that said Isabella Volturi, my name. They looked so similar to me though! They could have been my real parents. Renée had this free spirit look about her that I saw in myself sometimes with my adventures, but then the independence and stubbornness that just radiated from Charlie just spoke for itself. Plus the fact I had his brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I swear, the spirits of my real parents had to be in them. I didn't really remember much of my birth parents, so I didn't know if they looked like them or not.

When I reached them, they were just as shocked as I was about how similar we looked. "Charlie, she could be our biological daughter!" Renée exclaimed. "Yes. Well, let's grab her bags and go," Charlie said in a deep gruff voice. I could immediately tell he was a man of very few words. As Charlie went towards the luggage thing **(A/N: I have no idea what it's called :/ )** Renée turned towards me and said, "Isabella, me and Charlie will be your new mummy and daddy. You don't have to call us mom or dad yet if you're not comfortable with it, but we are here to stay." My ingenious response was, "Mom, I like to be called Bella, if that's alright with you." She just nodded out of shock. Then smiled brightly and grabbed my hand to go find 'daddy'.

I guess my new life started now.

**Right. I thought that this chapter would go on longer and eventually Bella would meet Carlie, but I realised that I was rambling over the airport scenes, and I really wanted to get this up tonight so I could update another story tomorrow, and this seemed like an adequate place to finish. **

**Reviews welcome, even if it's to shout at me for not getting it up later and that it was crap. :(**

**Rachel xxx**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE ALMOST THERE!

Dear readers,

My exams are almost complete, meaning I will be able to write again very soon! I will currently be finishing up for this week, and then I'll write as much as I possibly can. As a reward for being so patient towards me, I'll do double chapters! I'll write two chapters for each of my current stories, to hopefully try and appease you.

Thank you for being so patient with me.

Love Rachel xxx


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the wait. I thought once my exams were over, I would have plenty of time to write. Unfortunately, over the summer I was working most days, and then when college started everything got away from me. I'm not even joking, this is the first time I've been able to sit down and type leisurely. My entire week is made up of college, work, and karate. I've had a few reviews asking if my new story Not What I Seem is a one shot, which it isn't, and when I'm next updating. I will try and write on a Tuesday, and then update it when I finish each chapter, but I can't promise anything due to the massive amount of assignments each week. I'm working on Isabella Volturi on my laptop in my spare time, and Not What I Seem whenever else is possible. So please, please be patient with me. I think an update every so often is better than waiting two years for my studies to be over ;)**

**Rachel xxx**


	16. Chapter 13

**I UPDATED! :D I feel really bad for not updating, but it really is hard. I have exams in May, which means definitely no updating till after then, as these are exams that go on university applications. I'll try to get another update for this story, but my main concern is at least one for each story :)**

**Plus: New Story! It's called Not What I Seem, and it's just a sideline project that I'm doing.**

**Dedications: TwilightMelodiac, OhBoyYourMine, Mackenzie L. , crazyperson17, 12fanpire21, izzysunflower, BellaLaila87, xXxBellaxEdwardxXx, Rosie, Cullengirl1296, sarikoto, BerryEbilBunny, Emmauk26, Cull3nLov3, Mythology Lover 831, ****Cullengirl1296, Puppyluvabby, teamcullen, LadyElena17, galyardt, harryginny9, madittude99, harryginny9, madittude99 ****and LoverOfDarkness13.**

**Dedications: I do not own twilight and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun. Any words from twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. They have been slightly altered in some places to fit the story.**

**17****th**** January 2009**

It has been seven years since I first came to Forks. Now I was returning again, this time as a seventeen year old. In between the last few years, Renée decided that she couldn't live in Forks anymore, and took me with her to Phoenix, Arizona. Renée met Phil Dwyer in 2005, and they married in the summer of 2007.  
Phil is also a minor baseball player, and moves about quite a lot. On the away games though, Renée had to stay behind to look after me, even though it wasn't needed. She started to mope around when she had to stay behind, which made me feel guilty. I was unnecessarily putting her through misery for my own selfish ends. So I decided a couple of months ago that I was going to live with Charlie.  
Charlie did visit me every summer, but I did kind of miss him. With my photographic memory I could remember how it was his idea to adopt me, and how sweet he was. He didn't outwardly show much emotion, but I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him. Not like my daddy, Marcus, or like Carlisle, but still, we had a strong bond.

As I got off the plane in Port Angeles, I saw that it was raining. After living in Volterra and Phoenix for most of my life, I liked the change that came with the rain. Though my alibi is that I don't really like the rain. My personal pun, how I don't like the cold. It always puts a smile on my face, seeing as I'm a cold, stone vampire.  
Charlie gave me a hug when he saw me in the Arrivals lounge. "It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"  
"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face, even if he wasn't my real dad. It made me feel closer to him, like a third dad.  
I didn't have many bags with me, as most clothes weren't suitable for rainy weather. I didn't feel like pooling into my 'Volturi funds' to buy more either.  
"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we had gotten in the car. "What kind of car?" I wasn't fussy with my cars. Yes, I like speed when I am a vampire, but as a human with slow reflexes – even if they are better than the average human – I preferred cheap cars. "Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."  
We continued to talk about my possibly fifty year old truck till we got to his, I mean _our_ house. Sitting there in the driveway was a red, rusty looking truck. Not particularly my vamp style, but would do for my clumsy human self. It was a good choice.  
It took only one trip to get everything upstairs. I only had a couple of bags, as Renée couldn't afford much, and from Volterra, I only had a couple of things like my cloak, Volturi crest and charm bracelet.  
In my room, it was pretty much the same from the last time I was here. My double bed was new, and had a purple throw fleece on it, with the walls of the room painted green, like the forest. In the corner was the rocking chair from when I was a child. I loved that rocking chair...  
When I got everything put into their correct places, it was already night time. I just knew tomorrow would be life changing at school, yet I didn't know what just yet. _Bring it on_, I thought, as I fell into a deep sleep.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school, which made me start to get excited. I couldn't wait to see the Cullens again, this time in one place. Charlie left before me, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark panelled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing had changed since I had last been here as a young child.  
I then felt the loneliness from having missed out on yet another father figure, even what seemed like a short time compared to the time I've lived, for many years that could have been spent happily.  
I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house any longer. I donned my jacket and headed out into the rain.  
Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, just like pretty much everything else, just off the highway. Only the sign, Forks High School, told me it was a school, when all it was, was a collection of buildings. I parked in front of the main building, which had a sign saying FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I assumed t was off limits to students. I stepped out unwillingly of my warm truck, and headed towards the office. I breathed in deeply before opening the door.  
Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than what it was outside by far. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with piles of papers. A red-haired woman with glasses sat behind the counter, wearing a purple t-shirt that was so out of fashion, I wanted to burn it.  
The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"  
"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I guess I was a topic of gossip already. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. Little did they know that 'here' wasn't really home.  
"Of course," she said. She dug through a stack of documents on her desk till she found what she was looking for. She gave me a sheet with my schedule on it, a map of the school with a way to my classes, and a sheet that each teacher had to sign to say I turned up and to be returned at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as I knew something was coming up that would change my life.  
When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I wasn't really happy to see that most cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. I was used to speed and expensive cars back in Volterra, and in Phoenix it was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.  
I then looked at my timetable. Same thing, every day, first English, then Government, Spanish, Trigonometry, lunch, Biology then Gym. I memorised the map in the truck before I hopped out so I wouldn't have to walk out with it in front of my nose all day. I then stuffed all the paperwork into my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. _I can do this…_ I thought to myself. I exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood to blend in; thankful I could blend in easily enough.  
I found my first class, English, fairly easily. The room was small, and those in front of me paused to hang up their raincoats, so I did the same. I went up to the teacher, Mr Mason. He gawked at me when I said who I was, not promising, and sent me to an empty desk at the back. The reading list was very basic: Bront, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner… I'd already read every single one of these books, I was even alive during all of their lifespans. Actually, I'd even met Shakespeare. He was really nice, but a little weird.  
When the bell rang, a gangly-looking boy with acne and oily hair came up to my desk. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He seemed like the overly helpful, chess club type. "Bella," I corrected. "Where's your next class?" I pretended to check my timetable. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." "I'm heading towards building four, I could show you the way… I'm Eric." I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."  
We took our jackets and headed out into the rain. "So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked. "Very." "It doesn't rain much there, does it?" "Three or four times a year." "Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered. "Sunny," I told him. Can't he take the hint I don't want to talk? "You don't look very tan." "I'm a vampire albino." He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humour didn't mix.  
We walked around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me up to the door, even though it was clearly signed. "Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful, too helpful. I gave a faint smile and went inside.  
The rest of the morning passed in the same fashion. My trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner, who I would have hated just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I blushed, and tripped over my boots on the way to my seat. One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches smaller than me, but her curly dark hair made up a lot of difference in our heights. I think she was called Jessica, as I think she said it once when she started prattling on about teachers and classes. I didn't bother trying to keep up. We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. They seemed impressed with her 'bravery' in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the table.  
It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

**And it's done! I FINALLY finished the chapter! IT's been sitting in my files for months unfinished, and I have got the time to finish it! I can't promise another chapter this holiday for this story (each story WILL have a chapter if the story isn't on hiatus) but after my exams are done, I will get one done for you :)**

**Rachel xxx**


	17. authors note, please read

**Quick authors note before I go to bed. SORRY! I am so so so sorry for not updating all this time. I started to write and got about halfway through a chapter, then after exams in the summer I started looking at universities (for those in the USA the equivalent of college), then lost my part time job, turned 18, Christmas, and now MORE exams. But after these exams and before my black belt exam I WILL update! In fact I'm planning on writing a bit before my last exam next week.**

**See you soon,**

**Rachel x**


	18. Chapter 14

**Is anyone out there? *tumbleweed passes by* *chirping crickets* **

**Okay, so I know it's been a while, but time gets away from you when you are stressed. This is my last year at college (the British version of college) and my grades will determine if I go to university or not. So everything went on the backburner for a while. But, now it's the last exam season, so I will have ALL the time in the world afterwards, seeing as I don't have anything to do now till September. **

**And thank you for all the reviews, I do still read them, even if I haven't updated :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and the original idea goes to Darkened-Sun.**

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the room. There was five vampires, not talking or eating, though they each had a tray of food, untouched of course, in front of them. I knew they were vampires immediately, of course, but I was lucky, they hadn't seen me yet, not that any of them knew what I looked like as a seventeen year old, or with my human scent. They weren't looking at me like every single other student in this school, so it was safe to stare at them. They looked exactly the same as each time I saw them last. Emmett, with his dark hair and muscles, Rosalie with her golden hair and 'ice queen' attitude, my dear friend Jasper looking uncomfortable – I saw him stiffen when a human walked past, my sweet little Alice with her hair still cropped short, and lastly Edward, with his bronze hair and troubled look. I guess the mind reading got tedious after a while. They weren't looking at each other, and then Alice jumped up and threw away her untouched food.

Jessica, from my Spanish class noticed my staring. "Who are they?" I asked, knowing I wasn't supposed to know them. Edward looked over to us, we locked eyes for a second, and then he looked away. Jessica giggled. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen just left, and that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I glanced over to the table once more, and Edward was picking apart a bagel, and his mouth moved quickly, speaking at vampire speed.

Throughout lunch Jessica kept up a one-sided conversation about the Cullen's, such as how they were _together_ together, and things like that. I left before they did, walking with a girl called Angela, a shy but kind girl. We entered and Angela went and sat at a lab table next to a young boy. I recognised Edward, who'd somehow got here before me, sitting on his own. The only one sitting alone.

As I walked towards him, he went rigid in his seat. _Merda!_ **(Translate: Shit!)** In his coal black eyes there was pure anger, hate, and most of all hunger. I must be his _la tua cantante_ , his singer! This was bad, real bad, and could get ugly at any moment. As I walked down to the desk, I stayed on edge, ready to change back into a vampire if the hunger consumed him. As I took my seat I saw his posture change out the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me. He was actually restraining himself! This was unheard of in all the vampire world and history. No one could stop themselves from draining their singer dry after having smelt them even once. Even a week old trail is enough for a vampire to search it. Yet here he sat, not breathing, leaning away from me, gripping the side of the table to an extent where it was starting to break.

During the whole class he never relaxed, clenching his fists, not exactly looking as human as he should be, others would certainly be suspicious of his behaviour.  
And then the bell rang, making me jump out of my thoughts, and Edward rose quickly, out the door before anyone else was out of their seat, just that slight quickness that humans don't have. Oh if I was a vampire I could turn on my mind reading, see if this behaviour was making too much suspicion. The Volturi would not be happy about this, even if he was sat next to his singer!

I started to slowly gather up my things, blocking the anger from his behaviour, for fear my eyes would well up. In this form it seemed my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I cried when angry, a somewhat humiliating and weak response to anger.

On the way to my last class of the day, gym, a stupid, blond haired teenage boy tagged along, chattering on about the weather or something. But his last comment struck through my selective hearing: "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." I cringed. It was what I thought, others noticed his strange behaviour. I decided to play dumb. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" "Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something." _Oh, he was in pain alright, like a sore, sore throat on fire kind of pain_. "I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him." "He's weird. If I were lucky enough to sit by you I would have talked to you." I sort of smiled at him, then walked into the girl's locker, half expecting him to follow me in.

After class I trudged back over to the office to give back the paperwork from this morning. When I walked in, I almost ran straight back out. Edward was there. He was trying to switch out of Biology, the class with me, to anything else, which seemed like a good idea to me. Though for some reason I felt like I didn't want him to. I shook it off at the same time as the door reopened as someone walked in. Edward stiffened as the wind took my scent over to him, and turned slowly to glare at me with hate-filled eyes. "Never mind then," he hastily said as he turned back to the receptionist. "I can see it is impossible. Thank you so very much for your help." And without a second look practically ran out the door.

I went over to the receptionist and handed my slip over. "How did your first day go, dear?" "Fine," I lied. I sat in my truck for a while, just staring blankly. I headed back to Charlie's house fighting tears once again. _Fine_. Yes, it wasn't fine. I had a feeling things could be about to get worse.

**So, I was going to try and write more, but thought this seemed a good ending point, and now I've updated I can focus on exams knowing you guys have something to keep you going just that **_**little**_** bit longer. I feel so bad about how long it's been, it was January! I promise, after exams and the parties are over, writing will be top of the list in priorities :)**

**Rachel x**


End file.
